Karate
by Skovko
Summary: Seth has been an annoying prick all evening just to get Ava's attention. She finally had enough and things take a turn he hadn't seen coming.


Seth knew he was being a pain in the ass and that he had been annoying her all evening but it seemed like the only way he could get her attention and he really wanted that. Her eyes on him - all the time - but whenever he wasn't being a cocky son of a bitch, she would look away.

He didn't know whether or not to be grateful or irritated at Dolph for bringing her along. She was Dolph's friend. Emphasize on the word friend which was important to Seth because he wanted her. So much that it almost hurt.

Her name was Ava. Her hair was platinum blonde and reached below her shoulders and her eyes were cognac brown. She was wearing a pair of cream white, washed out jeans and a dusty purple tee. There was just something about her no matter if she smiled friendly at basically everyone around the table except for Seth or if she rolled her eyes at him and only him. He seemed to be the only one she didn't care for which was on him with his way of acting.

"Not a chance," Drew leaned in and chuckled.  
"Says you," Seth said.  
"You're not the first to try," Drew said.

Seth looked at the bigger man and smirked.

"Oh, so you tried," he said. "Just because you couldn't reel her in, doesn't mean I'll fail too."  
"By all means, continue making a fool out of yourself. It's great entertainment," Drew said.

She stole Seth's attention again as she stood up and he forgot all about Drew. She nodded at Dolph before walking to the bar to buy drinks for them. Seth kept his eyes on her, switching between her blonde hair and her tight ass in those jeans. He had his eyes on that ass when she turned around. He slowly lifted his eyes and met her mad eyes. He had been caught. He put on a boyish smile as she walked back to the table and put down two drinks in front of Dolph without ever moving her eyes away from Seth.

"I've had it with you!" She sneered across the table.  
"What? You're putting that nice ass out there for the world to see. I'm just enjoying the view," he said.  
"Seth, stop being a dick," Dolph said.  
"Shouldn't bring her around if you don't want us looking," Seth said.  
"That's it!" Her eyes turned even more mad. "Outside! Now!"  
"Oh, you're in trouble now, son!" Dolph laughed.  
"I hope so," Seth stuck out his tongue.

She walked out of the bar without another word or look. Dolph stood up too and Seth knew she had been serious. He stood up as well, wondering why on earth she wanted him outside. He kept his head high as he walked out of the bar with Dolph and Drew following behind while the rest of the party stayed inside.

"Alright, I'm outside. You wanna go make out behind the building?" Seth asked.  
"Put that attitude aside," Dolph's hand landed on his shoulder. "She's about to kick your ass."  
"Right!" Seth laughed.  
"Oh, it's real, Seth," Dolph chuckled.

He stepped aside and nodded at Ava.

"Take him down, Ava," he said.  
"Planning on it," she said.  
"Seriously? What can you do?" Seth asked amused.  
"She's a black belt in karate," Dolph said.

Seth didn't even see the kick coming but he felt it just as he felt the ground as he landed on his back. He also heard the ripping sound, wondering if he had torn any of his clothes.

"God damn it!" She sneered.

He raised his head to see her jeans had been ripped and he smiled at the sight of the dusty purple panties that was showing. An identical match in colour to her tee. So she was one of those girls choosing underwear that matched her outfit.

"I'll take another kick if those jeans come off completely," he said.

She walked over to stand with her feet on either side of his body so he had a clear view at those panties. He couldn't have stopped his dick from rising even if he had tried thinking every unsexy thought he could think of. She sat down on his stomach and grabbed his jaw.

"You owe me a new pair of jeans," she said.  
"I've been known to get women out of their clothes in many ways but this one is a first," he smirked.  
"Keep smirking, smart ass," she said.

She reached behind her and grabbed his balls in a tight squeeze. He whimpered as she put enough pressure on him for it to start hurting a bit.

"Please!" He begged. "My future wife is gonna be very mad at you."  
"And why would I care about her?" She asked.

He put on that boyish smile one more time.

"Because there's a chance she might be you," he winked.  
"You just don't know when to quit!" Drew laughed.  
"At least she's touching me," Seth grinned at Drew. "Did she put her hands anywhere on you?"  
"I prefer keeping my balls," Drew said.  
"New jeans!" She demanded before letting go of Seth's balls.

She got back up and he pushed himself up to sit. He scanned her body again as she walked over to Dolph.

"You want me to walk you home?" Dolph asked.  
"No, I can take care of myself," she answered. "Just make sure smart ass there stays behind."  
"Will do," Dolph said.  
"Wait!" Seth tried getting back up. "Where do I deliver those jeans?"  
"You're been so fucking smart all evening so I'm sure you'll figure it out on your own," she said.

That was the last words she spoke before taking off. Seth watched her walk away. He wanted to run after her but he knew he would be taken down by Dolph and Drew in a second if he did.

"Not a chance," Drew said again.  
"Don't be jealous, Drew," Seth laughed.

It was around 11 AM next day when someone knocked on Ava's door. To her surprise she found Seth outside with a bag in his hand.

"Shopping for girls' clothing is not fun on your own," he handed her the bag. "Probably not the same model you wore last night but the colour is a match as far as I remember and I'm pretty sure I got your size right thanks to all the ass watching I did."

She looked down in the bag to see a pair of cream white jeans and he used the little distraction to walk inside her home uninvited.

"Hey!" She spun around.

He pulled her close with an arm around her waist while closing the door with his other hand.

"Hey yourself," he smirked.  
"You can't just..." She started.  
"I just did," he said.  
"How do you even know where I live?" She asked.  
"I stole Dolph's phone last night and found you in his contacts," he grinned. "I still haven't returned it."  
"Seth!" She gave him a look of warning. "I'm going to him right now to let him know you have it."  
"No!" He said.

He pushed her up against the door and trapped her in with his body.

"Let me go," she said.  
"One date," he said.  
"What?" She asked.  
"Promise me one date and I'll let you go and I'll personally go hand back Dolph's phone to him," he said.  
"Fine!" She rolled her eyes.  
"You're so cute when you do that," he said.

He leaned down and pecked her nose before letting her go. She took a deep breath and stepped away from the door, no longer able to keep her own smile away.

"You're an idiot," she said.  
"I'm well aware of that," he said.  
"I can't believe you actually bought a pair of jeans," she laughed. "I would have gone out with you if you had shown up emptyhanded."  
"You would?" He asked.  
"You took that kick last night like a pro and you still showed up here well knowing I can kick your ass without problems. Yeah, you've earned the date," she said.

He smiled widely at those words.

"And you're not all that bad," she said. "Although you tried your hardest last night."  
"It seemed like the only way I could get your attention," he said.  
"Please," she laughed. "You had my attention from the second I saw you but Drew is jealous and since I've already turned him down, I didn't want you two to start bumping heads in the middle of a bar."  
"So you chose to kick the shit out of me instead?" He shook his head.  
"It worked, didn't it?" She smirked. "You're here and I'm getting a date with you. I say I came out victorious."


End file.
